Creciendo en un nuevo mundo en un interludio de paz
by JustSomeFreak
Summary: Después de resolver todos sus problemas en la Torre de las Pléyades, Subaru y compañía vuelven a la capital para encontrarse con un pequeño problema, no mortal, que necesita resolución. Por otro lado, Emilia decide visitar a una Crusch que recuperó su memoria buscando consejo acerca de su compañero. Post Arco VI Web Novel, hay spoilers (no tantos como podía haber, honestamente).


Subaru suspiró profundamente, descansando en el regazo de Emilia.

Sólo de pensar en todo lo que les había costado la torre de Flügel hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Dejando de lado los acontecimientos, ahora poseía cuatro de las siete Autoridades de los Arzobispos.

Abriendo sus ojos para ver el cielo, y, aun mejor, la cara de esa medio elfa que encontraba tan encandilante, pensó en si Crusch habría recuperado su memoria ahora que los causantes habían muerto. Esperaba que sí.

También habían conseguido restaurar el cuerpo de Anastasia a la normalidad.

No sabía si eso era algo malo o bueno, pero Emilia, que era la que podía verse afectada por que volviesen a la normalidad, se había declarado feliz al respecto, así que Subaru descartó sus preocupaciones.

-Emilia-tan. - llamó el chico desde el suelo, recibiendo un 'mmm' por respuesta y una mirada acompañada de esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón. - ¿De verdad lo logramos? ¿Matamos a los Arzobispos de la Gula y… Julius, Rem y yo recuperamos la memoria? -

La chica cerró los ojos mientras jugaba con el cabello del muchacho que descansaba sobre ella.

-Sí. - afirmó. - Lo hicimos. - dejó su mano enredada en sus pelos y se inclinó sobre él para verlo mejor. - No me gusta cuando recurres a esa… ¿La llamaste Unseen Hand? - confesó, su expresión adoptando una mueca de dolor. - Me da la impresión de que sufres al usarla… - lo siguió viendo preocupada.

-No negaré que es doloroso, pero ningún dolor me impedirá salvar a la gente que quiero… No me impedirá salvarte a ti, Emilia-tan. -

La mirada de la chica era una mezcla de dulzura y sufrimiento.

-Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es intentar minimizar lo que sufras. A este punto… Sé que no te convenceré de nada. -

Subaru tomó la mano de Emilia que descansaba en su hombro con una suya y la acarició con el pulgar.

-Algún día, esto terminará. Te lo prometo. Y cuando ese día llegue, sólo disfrutaremos. Nada más de sufrimiento.-

Ella se relajó un poco con el contacto extra.

-No vamos a dejar de discutir. O eso me han llevado a creer. - confesó con una risita. - Como he dicho, no sé qué debería esperar. No puedo decir que sepa… ¿Cómo lo dijiste una vez? ¿Llevar una relación? - en sus ojos había una chispa de curiosidad.

Subaru no la pasó por alto, pero prefirió una respuesta despreocupada.

-Nadie dijo que no discutiríamos. No vas a dejar de decir 'soy una medio elfa de pelo plateado, todos me odian' ningún día pronto. - se mofó sin animosidad.

Emilia dejó ir una risita.

-Puede que el día en que deje de hacerlo esté más cerca de lo que crees, Subaru. -

-¿Entonces la gente está dejando de estar loca? Ya era hora. -

La chica sonrió divertida.

-¿No vas a parar nunca de decir esas cosas? -

Subaru la buscó con los ojos.

-¿Preferirías que pare? - preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

Ella lo miró, como queriendo decidir si la molestaba o se preocupaba en serio.

-No dije eso. Simplemente no me acostumbro. Pero aunque lo hiciera, no me parece que fuera a cansarme de oírlo. -

Por unos momentos, sólo hubo silencio y una leve brisa que les acariciaba la piel mientras disfrutaban del sol y uno de la presencia del otro.

-Emilia. - llamó Subaru. - Antes dijiste que no te gustaba que use Unseen Hand. Desprecio esa habilidad. Aunque haya podido usarla para quitar de dentro tuyo el corazón de Regulus, aunque haya servido para salvar a alguien en alguna ocasión… El recuerdo de su dueño anterior me… Afecta. - decidió decir.

-¿Quisieras contarme? - preguntó mientras volvía a jugar con su cabello. - Yo… Siento no haber estado ahí para ti cuando enfrentaste al primer Arzobispo, de verdad, pero, por otro lado, me reconforta saber que tenías a alguien como Julius ayudándote. -

-Honestamente, no sé qué podría decir sobre Petelgeuse. - sintió a Emilia contener la respiración.

-¿Petel… geuse? - preguntó temblando.

Subaru la miró fijamente, tratando de discernir por qué temblaba.

-Sí, eso dije. El tipo estaba totalmente ido. La locura con la que cargaba no puede haber sido natural. Algo… Alguien, no sé, debe haberlo enloquecido. No digo que haya sido buena perso… -

-Lo era. - afirmó Emilia sombríamente. - Era una buena persona. Así que esto es lo que pasó con él. - una lágrima cayó en la frente de Subaru, que de pronto se incorporó. - No te culpo por odiarlo, pero yo no podría. -

Subaru tomó la cara de Emilia en sus manos y cariñosamente le limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Lo conocías? -

Ella bufó.

-¿Conocerlo? - cuestionó, dolida, su voz temblando como nunca antes. - Él… Él y mi tía me criaron, Subaru. Decir que lo conozco es decir poco. - le dedicó al chico una mirada afligida. - Todas las noches, los dos iban a mi cuarto y me leían historias, o se las inventaban, hasta que me quedaba dormida. Ni él ni mi tía me dejaron nunca sola, jamás. - Subaru se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente en la suya. - Él es quien me dijo a mí "Es mejor escuchar un gracias que un lo siento". Saber qué fue de él me… Me duele. Demasiado. Pero, al menos, también me da un cierre. - Apretó los ojos y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Emilia… - Subaru tuvo problemas para armar una oración. - Si… Si hubiera sabido esto, habría intentado… -

-No. - lo cortó ella. - Es mejor así. Desearía que no hubiera enloquecido como dices que hizo, pero… Supongo que no todos obtenemos lo que nos merecemos. - sonrió como pudo y miró a los ojos al muchacho frente a ella. - Ese ya no era el Petelgeuse que conocía, de todos modos. Aun así, me siento mal… Y enojada. En este momento, si viera a alguien del Culto de la Bruja, probablemente lo atacaría... -

Él la abrazó sin más. Que alguien tan amorosa y preocupada por el bienestar general como Emilia dijera tal cosa… Debía estar profundamente dolida.

-Te gustaría que… ¿Le diéramos una tumba? -

La chica lo miró atónita tras salirse del abrazo un momento.

-¿Le darías un funeral a alguien que intentó matarte con tanto ahínco… Por mí? -

-Bueno… Era importante para ti, ¿no? - ella asintió con la cabeza. - Entonces no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Cuando volvamos a la ciudad, compremos flores y vayamos a donde finalmente falleció. Te ayudaré. -

Observando sus ojos, ella supo que él realmente sentía lo que decía, no había ningún tipo de sacrificio por parte suya al ofrecerse a darle una despedida al que fue su enemigo mortal, que intentó continuamente matarlo.

Y fue entonces que le golpeó una idea.

-Uno de los Arzobispos de la Gula… El que gritó… Tú sabes qué. - él cabeceó afirmativamente. - ¿Cuántas veces te enfrentaste a Petelgeuse? ¿Cuántas veces te… Mató? -

Subaru chasqueó la lengua mentalmente. Uno de los Arzobispos de la Gula, el que había tomado su memoria, había gritado a los cuatro vientos que él volvía de entre los muertos por gracia de la Bruja de los Celos, a partir de lo cual, cada uno de sus compañeros empezó a preguntarle cuántas veces había hecho tal o cual cosa, a lo que él siempre mentía… Pero no era capaz de mentirle a ella.

-Perdí la cuenta. -

Emilia no dijo nada, sólo lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Por…? - casi preguntó por qué, pero, en su lugar, tomó la mano de Subaru con las suyas y su mirada se volvió una anonadada. - ¿Seguiste enfrentándolo… Porque me amas? -

Él asintió silenciosamente, apretando sus manos, tan delicadas, pero a la vez tan firmes.

-Porque te amo, Emilia. -

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces hay algo que quiero hacer. - se puso de pie, tomando en el proceso las dos manos de él, tirando de él mientras se enderezaba. - Subaru. De aquí en más, pasaré cada momento contigo. Me resulta raro compartir mi cama, así que mejor sigue durmiendo solo por el momento, pero… Desde ahora… Desayunemos juntos, hagamos las tareas de la casa juntos, almorcemos juntos, estudiemos juntos, cenemos juntos y veamos la luna y las estrellas juntos. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea cada mañana y lo último que note antes de irme a dormir, quiero cortarme los dedos junto a ti, escuchar tus historias sobre las constelaciones de tu hogar, aprender junto a ti, y mucho más… También… Sé que fui la que tardó mucho en responder algo, pero… ¿Te parece bien lo que digo? -

Subaru parpadeó atónito. Emilia nunca había dicho semejantes cosas hasta el momento. Dejándose llevar por su ego, bufó.

-Emilia-tan, ¿qué te sucede? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente? - cuestionó, fingiendo estar dolido.

-¿Eh? - gimió ella, su cara desfigurada de preocupación. - Pero… Estaba tan segura de que te gustaría… Después de decir que me amabas… Julius dijo que harías cualquier cosa por mí sin dudarlo, pensé… -

'Julius dijo eso, ¿eh?'

-Me duele que necesitaras preguntarlo, no hay duda alguna de que aceptaría. Si me dijeses que me lanzara por un acantilado por ti, lo haría. -

-¡Jamás te pediría eso! - se quejó. - ¡No podría pedirle tal cosa a nadie, mucho menos a quien quiero tanto! ¿Eh? - parpadeó atontada, notando lo que había dicho.

Subaru dejó la farsa y sonrió feliz.

Estiró su mano y la dejó en su mejilla, ante lo cual ella se retorció un segundo y luego se quedó quieta, cerrando los ojos y sin molestarse en ocultar lo ardiente que se sentía su cara.

-Esto… Se siente muy personal. - declaró.

Subaru se rio.

-Se supone que lo haga. - la miró serio. - ¿Personal mal? ¿O…? -

-No. - negó apresuradamente la chica. - No mal. Aunque sí estoy segura de que a nadie más le permitiría tocarme la cara. - farfulló, tan rápido que él sólo entendió la mitad.

-Bueno, siempre puedes detenerme, Emilia-tan. - susurró mientras se le acercaba más.

Ella no lo frenó cuando sus frentes se tocaron. No lo frenó cuando su otra mano se acomodó en su cuello. No lo frenó cuando sus narices se acariciaron. Tampoco lo frenó cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, ni mucho menos cuando tiró más de ella hacia él, sino todo lo contrario, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso fervientemente.

Desde la segunda vez que la besó, había querido repetir el acontecimiento, pero no había habido mucha oportunidad.

Se perdió a sí misma en el momento, se permitió no pensar en nada más, olvidó su dolor por Petelgeuse, olvidó que Roswall les había dicho que volvieran antes del anochecer, olvidó incluso al Culto de la Bruja y a Satella, siempre presentes en su mente.

Ahora mismo sólo había lugar en su cabeza y en su corazón para el tosco beso que estaba compartiendo con esta persona tan querida para ella.

¿Era esto lo que era el amor? ¿Sentirse así de bien por momentos, gracias a quien amaba? ¿O… Quizás había más que debía notar?

Cuando se separaron varios segundos más tarde, jadeando por falta de aire, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a aspirar profundamente y besarlo de nuevo, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Repitió esto varias veces, experimentando la ola de sensaciones que la asaltaban cada vez hasta que la ola se hizo un tornado y finalmente fue demasiado para su frágil persona.

Apartó su cara de la de Subaru y se quedó con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de él, que pareció entender lo que le pasaba y empezó a acariciarle los pelos mientras la sostenía.

Emilia suspiró, sintiéndose realmente querida por primera vez en cien años. Roswall y Beatrice habían sido distantes con ella hasta hacía poco, Ram y Rem eran sólo sus sirvientas y nada más, pero este chico… Desde la noche en que se conocieron, no había hecho más que darle cariño, hacerla reír y cuidarla.

Bueno, había habido algún que otro momento desgarradoramente doloroso, pero o eran malentendidos o tenían que ver con su retorno de la muerte, sobre el cual no podía hablar.

No merecía menos que lo mismo de parte de ella, pero no quería dárselo por simplemente devolverlo. Sin embargo… No podía negar que, de hecho, quería devolver esos sentimientos. Era la primera vez que alguien que no consideraba originalmente familia la amaba incondicionalmente y le provocaba querer estar cerca.

-Subaru. - lo llamó.

-Estoy aquí. - susurró, aún jugando con su cabello.

-Quizás… No es lo que te gustaría escuchar, pero… Si Bien todavía no puedo decir que te ame, sin duda… Sin duda alguna, quiero hacerlo… Y, por el momento, puedo afirmar que te quiero. Más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida. - una lágrima resbaló por su lindo rostro, pero él no atinó a juntarla con sus dedos.

Había momentos para consolar y otros para dejar que las emociones fluyan.

Este era del segundo.

-Como te dije antes, Emilia-tan, no tienes por qué hacer nada rápido. Yo sé que te vas a enamorar de mí de la misma forma que yo te amo. No hay acción sobre la tierra que no llevaría a cabo por tu beneficio. -

Ella parpadeó y decidió jugar un poco con semejante declaración.

-Abrázame. - le dijo, y él enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo. - No me sueltes y tírate de espaldas. - de nuevo, el chico lo hizo y ambos acabaron uno sobre el otro en el pasto. - Nunca me sueltes excepto que te lo pida. - lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras decía esto. - Si bien me imagino sin ti… No deseo tal cosa. Ni ahora ni nunca, creo. - Apartó unos mechones de la cara del muchacho, cuyas mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo. - Creo que se me pegó tu lanza piropos. -

-¿Quién dice 'piropos' hoy en día? - cuestionó Subaru recuperando la compostura. - En todo caso, ¿acaso deseas convertir esto en una guerra de cumplidos? -

-Para nada, perdería por falta de imaginación. - confesó. - Llévame en brazos. -

Él obedeció fervientemente. Flexionó levemente sus rodillas después de pararse, pasó un brazo bajo las piernas de Emilia y otro alrededor de su espalda, dejando que ella rodee su cuello con un brazo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Emilia-sama? - preguntó socarrón.

-No por el momento. - murmuró, acurrucándose contra él y descansando en su cuello. - ¿Crees que podrías llevarme así hasta mi habitación? - pidió en un tono que Subaru simplemente no podía ignorar ni negar.

-Por supuesto, Emilia-sama. - comenzó a caminar. - ¡Su más ferviente sirviente emprende el camino de regreso con sólo lo mejor en mente para usted! - empezaba a creer que amaba hacer teatro.

Pero ella se rio. Y eso hizo que valiera la pena hacer el ridículo.

—

Por el momento, la gente del pueblo los miraba entre divertidos y enternecidos, como si les agradará verlos más cercanos. Subaru juraría que hasta escuchó a la anciana comentar que se veían demasiado bien juntos, y se pasó el resto del camino perdido en su cabeza, imaginando diferentes futuros con quien llevaba en brazos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta doble de la entrada, bajó a Emilia y le lanzó una mirada antes de abrir y dejarla pasar.

-Media hora tarde, según tu metia. - comentó despreocupadamente la silueta de Roswall desde la escalera, lanzando un celular hacia los que recién entraban. - Como si no existiese ningún Culto pretendiendo matarlos. -

-No se preocupe, señor Roswall. - la chica de cabellos blancos dio unos pasos en su dirección. - No pasó nada fuera de lo normal. -

-Puedo suponerlo, volvieron enteros. - el hombre se encogió de hombros. - Por cierto, Subaru, llegó una carta para ti, la dejé en tu habitación. - vio al chico abrir la boca y se le adelantó. - Sí. Para ti. No miré de quién era. -

Él asintió.

-La veré en breve, entonces.- se giró hacia su acompañante. - ¿Te acompaño? - preguntó en un susurro.

La vio tensarse y ruborizarse apenas.

-Supongo que lo sugerí. - la escuchó decir muy bajito, pero dejó que el muchacho la tomase de la mano y la guiara a paso lento hasta su cuarto, dejando atrás a un Roswall que los miraba divertido, pero ninguno pudo discernir si se estaba burlando o no.

Por el camino, sin embargo, lo vio abrir una puerta, aparentemente al azar.

-¿Cómo estás, Beako? - saludó él.- Pasábamos a darte las buenas noches. -

Beatrice estaba sentada en su banqueta, igual que solía hacer cuando tenía su biblioteca hace algún tiempo, con una mesita y una taza y jarra de té al alcance de su mano.

Apenas levantó la vista de su lectura.

-Todo bien, supongo. - contestó a secas. - ¿Ustedes? -

-Sólo estuvimos en el campo viendo el cielo y conversando. - contestó Emilia, acercándose. - Podrías venir la próxima vez. -

-Tiene razón. - agregó Subaru.

El espíritu con apariencia de niña soltó un suspiro.

-Eso es… - pareció reconsiderar las palabras. - Ese no es territorio permitido para mí. - bajó la vista a su libro de nuevo. - Pero aceptaría alguna otra invitación, supongo. -

Subaru y Emilia se miraron. Querían que dijese que sí, lo cual no hizo, pero no esperaban que sugiriera otra cosa en su lugar.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vienes a la Capital con nosotros, Ram y Rem? Vamos a ir a visitar a Julius, Crusch y Anastasia. Quizás más gente, ya que estamos allí. -

La chica volvió a levantar sus ojos. Se podía ver un pequeño brillo en ellos si veías detenidamente.

-Acepto. ¿Partirán temprano? -

Emilia cabeceó afirmando.

-Vendré a buscarte, si no te molesta. -

La antaño vigilante de la biblioteca le lanzó una media sonrisita.

-Está bien. -

Se voltearon y comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas, Betty.-

-Hasta luego. -

Ella bajó su libro y los miró salir.

-Buenas noches, supongo. - dijo mientras bajaba de la banqueta y se perdía por la habitación.

-¿Está reparando la biblioteca? - preguntó Emilia mientras ella y Subaru seguían hacia su habitación.

-Aparentemente… - él suspiró. - Supongo que está apegada, hasta cierto punto. Quiero decir, después de tanto tiempo ahí dentro, creo que en su lugar extrañaría un poco la vista. - se rio un poco.

-No sé cómo me sentiría en su lugar. - declaró la chica. - No he estado nunca mucho tiempo encerrada, obviando cien años congelada. -

Él la miró de reojo. No se veía afligida al decir eso, pero creía que, por dentro, la mortificaba.

-Supongo que si puede sacarse algo bueno de eso, son estos momentos, ¿no? -

Habían llegado a su destino. Emilia abrió su puerta, entró y volteó hacia su… ¿Su qué? Hacía tiempo que no podía decir que fuese su amigo. Incluso se había notado a sí misma celosa respecto a él. No le molestaba mucho cuando Rem se mostraba muy cercana a Subaru, ¿pero otras? Había tenido el impulso de empujar a Shaula. Necesitaba pensar más en eso. Concluir algo.

Pero este no era el momento.

Le sonrió dando un paso en su dirección y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-No hay duda de eso.- dijo con delicadeza, casi con la misma expresión que cuando lo tenía en su regazo después de la explosión de las bombas de su carreta, cuando lo encontró escudado por Patrasche al lado del cadáver de la Ballena Blanca. - No cambiaría nada de mi pasado. Me duele, ojalá no hubiese pasado como pasó, pero es como dices… Si puedo sacar algo bueno de este presente, son mis momentos contigo. - bajó su mano al pecho de Subaru y la dejó ahí unos momentos, sólo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerado, notando que el suyo también lo estaba. - En fin. - prosigiuió. - Me iré a descansar. Cumple una segunda promesa conmigo y deja que seas la primera persona que vea mañana, ¿está bien? Aunque puede haber excepciones, claro, no eres… No eres mío. No hay motivo para que cumples cada uno de mis berrinches. - ¿por qué se le habían atorado las palabras al final?

Él tomó la mano en su pecho con las suyas.

-Quizás lo ves así, pero yo no. - bajó su mano y la soltó, en su lugar la tomó de los hombros. - ¿Te parece mal que quiera hacerlo? - la besó en la frente. - Buenas noches, supongo.- dijo, en un tono que era claramente una imitación de Beatrice.

Emilia no pudo responder. No entendía a qué iba con lo de "ser suyo", pero, de nuevo, no entendía nada de relaciones amorosas como, según creía, esta que tenía con él. ¿Quizás debería buscar consejo?

Pero… ¿En quién? No tenía amigos. Ram no era muy habladora. No podía preguntarle a Rem, no cuando, según lo poco que había averiguado, era la competencia, por más que no la viera como tal. ¿Roswall? Ni soñando. Petra era demasiado chica para saber nada, o eso suponía. Con Frederica no tenía mucha relación.

-Ojalá pudiera hablar con Puck. - se quejó, estando boca arriba en su cama, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. - ¿A lo mejor podría sentarme a hablar con Crusch? - se preguntó a sí misma, dubitativa. - Supongo que veré si está disponible mañana. -

En otro lugar de la mansión, Subaru acababa de sentarse a leer la carta que Roswall había mencionado. Al abrirla, se encontró con que el emisor era ni más ni menos que Reinhardt. Medio temiendo el contenido, la abrió con manos temblorosas y se dispuso a leerla.

_Subaru, amigo mío:_

_Espero que todo vaya bien por allá. Quería comentarte que Julius llegó hace dos días y era él mismo de nuevo. No puedo expresarte del todo lo alegres que estábamos aquí en la guardia de que nos recordara. No sé qué dificultades atravesaron allá donde fueron, pero se ve que valió la pena._

_Además, me encontré con algo bastante grato. Me contó que te consideraba un amigo y no podía imaginar una forma de pagarte lo que hiciste por él. Que sepas que realmente me alegra el lazo que han formado, aunque hayan empezado con muy mal pie. De nuevo, siento no haber detenido aquella pelea que tuvieron._

_En fin, eso a un lado, Julius ,me dijo que quería invitarte a emborracharse juntos. Me invitó también. Su carta va en este paquete, no dije nada de que yo también escribiría algo. Si soy del todo honesto, el mío es un tema que no quiero tratar por escrito, preferiría que se discutiera en persona, y tú y Julius son las personas en las que más confío._

_¿Me ayudarías?_

_Reinhardt van Astrea._

_P.D.: No leí la carta de Julius._

Subaru necesitó leer la redacción varias veces, en parte por todavía estar terminando de acostumbrarse al idioma y en parte porque no podía creer que el hombre más fuerte del mundo le estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno, supongo que al final es sólo humano. Como todos. - dejó a un lado la carta del pelirrojo, bastante más relajado que al abrirla, y tomó la otra que estaba en el paquete.

_Al caballero de Emilia-sama, Natsuki Subaru, a quien considero mi amigo:_

_Buenas noches, ya que supongo que esta carta te alcanzará, como mínimo, al atardecer. La verdad es que la tiré y volví a escribir más de cinco veces. No logro plasmar cómo me siento respecto a los acontecimientos de los días pasados._

_En vista de este hecho, pensé en invitarte a tomar juntos y tratar de conocernos. Ser amigos. A diferencia de mi yo anterior, siento lo que hice. Por otro lado, me probaste equivocado, a la larga o a la corta._

_Supongo que lo que pasó me cambió._

_Además, quiero enseñarte a ser un caballero, tanto en aptitudes físicas como en cortesía. Si apruebas la moción, por supuesto, no estás obligado a nada._

_Y hay algo más, que no se me permite decir por escrito. Búscame en el pabellón cuando estés por la Capital, no importa cuándo estés por aquí._

_Me disculpo cordialmente si alguna de mis palabras te resultó ofensiva, pero ni las retracto ni cambio por otras._

_Julius Juukulius._

Suspiró era honesto, le gustaba mucho más el Julius sin memoria, pero no habría sido correcto negarle sus recuerdos.

-Bien. Parece que mañana terminaré borracho. -

—

La mañana siguiente, Crusch despertó con una sensación de terror grabada en el rostro mientras se sentaba apresuradamente en su cama, pero sin hacer ningún ruido.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a calmarse.

Recuperar su memoria, si bien era algo de lo que no se arrepentía, le daba escalofríos. El recuerdo de estar volviendo a la Capital con la cabeza de la Ballena Blanca, ser emboscada por Arzobispos de la Gula y perder sus recuerdos… Su brazo…

Pasó sus dedos por donde había sido cortado. Por donde Ferris había hecho un esfuerzo por recolocarlo. Mentía al respecto, pero se sentía diferente. A veces no podía mover dos de sus dedos, y eso la dejaba intranquila.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Apartó las sábanas y se vistió mientras miraba hacia la ciudad por la ventana de su cuarto. Nada había cambiado. Era la misma ciudad que la había visto crecer. Pero desde lo de Gula, desde que Wilhelm le reportó los acontecimientos de los terrenos Mathers, desde lo de Watergate City, no podía ver de la misma manera.

A donde fuera que mirara, comenzaba a preguntarse si esa persona que estaba viendo pertenecía al Culto de la Bruja.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. No era el momento de tal cosa.

Salió de su habitación, tratando de despejarse, vestida casualmente, no con su uniforme, ya que no tenía planes de abandonar la mansión hoy, para encontrarse a Ferris dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien? - preguntó.

-No. - respondió el semi humano. - Wilhelm la mandó a llamar. -

-Ya voy. -

Crusch se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose al viejo sirviente en la entrada de la mansión, acompañado de…

-¿Emilia? -

-No conocemos a nadie más con cabello blanco, ¿no? - Ferris se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Habrá sucedido algo? Es una visita repentina. -

-Ni idea.-

Se quedaron viendo hasta que el mayordomo y la invitada llegaron frente a ellos.

-Buenos días, Crusch. - saludó Emilia alegremente. - ¿Cómo estás hoy? -

La chica de cabellos verdes le sonrió cálidamente.

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo, gracias a ustedes. - extendió una mano hacia el interior de la mansión. - ¿Gustarías pasar? Ya que estás aquí, querría invitarte una taza de lo que desees. -

-¿Gracias a nosotros? - preguntó la otra mujer. - ¿Por qué supondrías… ? -

Crusch ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-Me niego a creer que fuese alguien más. - reconoció, bajando su brazos. - Ni tú ni tu caballero se quedarían de brazos cruzados, si los conozco al menos un poco. -

Emilia parpadeó sorprendida unas pocas veces y bajó la mirada, pero sonriente.

-Sí, supongo que no sabemos quedarnos en nuestro lugar. Lo... -

-No te disculpes por eso. Ni mires abajo. - la retó Crusch. - Enemigas, amigas, retos, felicitaciones, peleas, festejos… Nada, absolutamente nada, amerita que una baje la cabeza. - la medio elfa alzó la mirada, esperando que la observaran con reproche, pero se encontró con preocupación. - Si vas a tener el trono algún día, no puedes inclinarte ante nadie, mucho menos mostrarte arrepentida. - bajó unos escalones y se puso al lado de la invitada. - Además, no estoy enojada por que se inmiscuyeran. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. No necesito preguntarme si agradezco que encontrasen una solución, Emilia. Les debo más de lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. - carraspeó. - Ferris, ¿podrías pedir en la cocina que nos lleven al balcón el desa… El almuerzo? - se corrigió.

Él bufó divertido.

-¿Ahora también va a cenar con Emilia-sama? ¿Tiene algo con quienes vivan con Roswall L. Mathers? ¿Debería mudarme? - molestó.

Crusch se encogió de hombros, a lo que su sirviente suspiró y se internó en la mansión.

-¿Acabas de despertar? - inquirió la medio elfa. - Puedo volver después si así lo prefieres. -

-No hay necesidad. - le aseguró la otra. - Vamos, pasa, pongámonos cómodas.

Así fue como, minutos más tarde, se hallaban sentadas a la mesa del balcón, esperando por su comida.

-Entonces, - comenzó Crusch. - si te conozco, no viniste a pedir nada por el favor que me hiciste, pero quiero devolver el favor, si pudiera. Por lo tanto… - respiró hondo. - Si llega el momento en que se debamos decir qué pensamos de las demás candidatas, quiero que sepas que te creo la más apta para reinar. Pero también, - siguió, alzando la mano al ver que ella iba a decir algo. - que no te veo sin tu caballero ayudándote. No estoy llamándote inepta, sólo digo que cuando él está contigo, eres aun mejor que sola. Es lo mismo con Ferris, Wilhelm y yo. -

Emilia puso sus manos sobre la mesa, una sobre la otra, algo que su anfitriona notó. Estaba intentando esconder algo.

-No es necesario que hagas nada semejante. Aparte de pasar a ver cómo estabas ya que estaba de paso, el motivo de mi visita es totalmente egoísta. -

La noble entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Bien, te escucho. - la instó, mostrándola las palmas de sus manos antes de devolverlas a la posición anterior, gesticulando que no había ningún problema, dándole una expresión amable con la boca también.

-Es… ¿Qué sabes de mí? - preguntó lisa y llanamente. - Necesito que me entiendas antes de plantear cualquier situación. -

Crusch pestañeó. ¿Qué sabía de Emilia, realmente? Más allá de que era su competencia, que se parecía a Satella y que su caballero era muy capaz, no sabía nada.

-No puedo decir que sepa nada fuera de lo obvio. - confesó. - ¿De verdad necesitas exponer algo de tu historia para abrirte? No es que no quiera saberlo, simplemente no es necesario que digas nada que no quieras difundir. -

Ella pareció incómoda ante la perspectiva de abrirse a alguien ajeno a la mansión de Roswall. Aun allí, sólo se había abierto del todo con Subaru.

-Si no entiendes el contexto, lo haré. ¿Podemos hacer un contrato? -

-¿Condiciones? - pidió Crusch.

Ya habían hecho uno en el pasado, ¿cuál podía ser el daño en otro más?

-Que olvides toda esta conversación una vez termine. No… No quiero que nadie sepa nada, es algo mío. -

¿Es eso… Inseguridad? ¿Miedo? Se ve casi como terror. No… Es como lo que Crusch había sentido cuando Fourier murió. ¿Quizás esto…?

-¿Tiene que ver con Subaru?- preguntó, y vio a la otra chica atinar a bajar la cabeza, frenarse, levantarla de nuevo y afirmar. - Si de verdad te hace falta, no negaré esa condición, pero que sepas que te respeto demasiado para usar algo como esto en tu contra, Emilia.

Ella miró a un lado por unos momentos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea… Sobre sentimientos? -

Cerró los ojos, inclinando apenas su cabeza.

-Honestamente, no puedo decir que maneje los míos de este tipo muy bien, pero intentaré ayudarte. De mujer a mujer. Nada de candidatas al trono. -

Emilia le sonrió más relajada y procedió a taparse la cara con las manos.

-Subaru me ha dicho que me ama, y yo quiero retribuirlo, pero no quiero hacerlo porque sí, quiero que sea real… Pero no sé cómo darme cuenta de si siento eso o qué siento. -

Crusch parpadeó sorprendida. Ningún viento. No mentía.

-¿Cuántos años…? Lo siento, - se apresuró. - no res… -

-Ciento dieciséis. Supongo que es hora de que deje de ser tan tonta. - dejó caer.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que ciento dieciséis? - de nuevo, ningún viento. - Mira, suelo jactarme de reconocer mentiras, pero tengo que reconocer que eres muy buena. Si fueses un elfo completo, no me extrañaría, pero tu ciclo de vida es más el de un humano, así que… -

-Me pasé cien años congelada. -

Silencio.

-¿Cien años? - Crusch no pudo reprimir una mirada de indignación. - ¿Puedo saber cómo pasó eso? No tienes que responder, pero si no te molesta… -

Emilia se mordió el labio, tan fuerte que lo partió sin darse cuenta. Antes de que le pasaran un pañuelo, se aplicó magia curativa y lo dejó como nuevo, con sólo una pequeña cicatriz por dentro de su boca, sólo notable para ella.

-El Culto. - fue todo lo que dijo.

Fue entonces que la mirada dirigida a ella cambió a ira. La chica había esperado lástima, una frase como "pobrecita" y algo de angustia luego, pero, en su lugar, la noble apretó los puños con rabia.

-¿Destruyeron tu hogar? -

-Me aterra la respuesta. - fue todo lo que respondió, reteniendo una mueca de disgusto. - Dejemos eso, por favor. - suspiró y bajó las manos de su cara.

Sus ojos debían notarse algo tensos, porque Crusch alargó una de sus manos hasta la de Emilia.

-Está bien. Sólo recuerda que… Bueno, puede no ser lo mismo ni de lejos, pero tienes gente en el presente también. Subaru, Julius, Reinhardt, Wilhelm, Ferris, incluso yo, usualmente tu enemiga. Servimos gente y propósitos diferentes, pero no dudaremos en ayudarte, ¿está bien? - le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la vio asentir con una mueca de felicidad. - Ahora… ¿Estabas diciendo que tienes sentimientos que no comprendes? - Emilia afirmó con la cabeza. - Supongo que son por tu caballero. - cabeceó de nuevo. - Sabes, había alguien que me seguía como él te sigue a ti. Yo no lo noté, para mí era un ser querido, sí, pero no me di cuenta de cómo me miraba. -

-¿Qué fue? - quiso saber la medio elfa. - ¿Qué hizo que te dieras cuenta de cómo te sentías tú? -

Crusch sonrió melancólica.

-Ese es el punto, Emilia. No lo noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él murió. Murió delante de mí. Sus últimas palabras fueron que me amaba con locura. Su último aliento se fue delante de mí. - apretó los ojos para retener unas lágrimas, apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. - Jamás olvidaré la agonía que me inundó por días luego de eso. - se relajó lentamente. - Pero, ¿sabes? Él no hubiera querido que me estancara en eso. Es por él que me postulé como candidata al trono. -

La otra chica la miraba dulcemente. Crusch misma se sintió intimidada por el poder de esa expresión. No había nada de maldad en ella. Absolutamente nada.

-No conocía este lado tuyo. Admito que me gusta el tipo de persona que eres. - Emilia juntó las yemas de sus dedos, luego sus palmas y finalmente las separó. - No… No quiero necesitar que Subaru muera para saber qué sentía por él exactamente. -

La dueña de la mansión se rio divertida de su expresión repentinamente sombría.

-No es eso, Emilia. Lo que intentaba decir es que lo tomé por hecho, supongo, y que debí haber sido más activa, tanto conmigo misma como con él. -

La de cabello plateado se quedó pensando.

'¿Más activa? ¿Qué quiere decir? Supone que sé lo básico, y no es así… Soy una decepción. ¿Significará que no había iniciativa de su parte? No puede ser sólo eso… Además, eso en mi caso está cubierto, ¿no? Le dije a Subaru que quería hacer de todo con él. Y…'

-¿Estás bien? - la mano de Crusch estaba en su hombro.

-¿Po… Por qué? -

-Sólo parecías muy abstraída, es todo. - retiró su mano y la usó para apoyar su mentón. - Subaru te hace encerrarte en tu cabeza, ¿eh? -

Emilia no pudo discernir si lo decía burlona o dulcemente, pero se sonrojó de todos modos.

-Supongo. -

Su conversación se vio momentáneamente interrumpida cuando Ferris y otro sirviente salieron al balcón para dejarles el almuerzo e irse nuevamente.

-¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Crusch tomando sus cubiertos y sirviéndole a Emilia algo de comida, cumpliendo un poco más allá con su papel como anfitriona. - Con él, quiero decir. - agregó, al ver que ella no entendía.

-Bueno… Hasta ayer, sólo íbamos ocasionalmente a un campo de flores cerca del pueblo. Y, eh… Le pedí que vayamos a jugar con los niños y niñas de ese pueblo, que me deje ayudarlo con las tareas de la casa junto a Ram y Rem, que estudiemos juntos. Y… - la cara le hirvió. - Le pedí que sea lo primero y último que vea cada día. -

-Eso es mucho, ¿ya duermen juntos? - pregunto Crusch sorprendida.

-¡No! - chilló Emilia. - ¡Nononononono! -

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, relájate. - la calmó divertida. - Sólo te molestaba. A mí me suena a que van en la dirección correcta. Pero no me refería nada más que a esto. ¿Le das algún trato especial? ¿De qué clase? -

Trato especial.

Esas dos palabras que, de haber sucedido esta conversación un año atrás, habrían hecho que Emilia se levantara y se fuera.

-Él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Estoy segura. Y yo… Yo no… No me he parado a pensar qué haría por él, no tengo una lista, pero estoy segura de que daría mi vida por la suya felizmente. -

-¿Lo sabe Subaru? - Crusch tomó un trago de agua.

-Hasta cierto punto, creo. -

-¿Y qué punto es ese? -

-Le dije que no me gustaría que nadie más que él me tocase la cara. -

Crusch se quedó viéndola mientras bajaba el vaso.

-¿Algo más? -

-Anoche le dije que… No era de mi propiedad, que no tenía por qué cumplir cada cosa que le dijera… Y me respondió "¿qué tiene de malo que quiera hacerlo?" -

La anfitriona la miró en silencio por un rato antes de continuar.

-Bueno, no hay ninguna duda acerca de si Subaru te ama o no. Piensa, Emilia, ¿qué cosas hace él que te sugieren que te quiere tanto? -

-Me cuida. Me ayuda. Me acompaña siempre. Lo da todo por mí.-

-¿Eso es todo? - insistió Crusch. - ¿Nunca lo atrapaste mirándote de reojo? ¿Nunca lo viste molesto de que estés cerca de otros hombres? ¿Nunca se mostró posesivo contigo, ya sea del todo o hasta cierto punto? ¿Nunca lo viste reacio a hacer cosas que puedan dañarlos, a ti, a él o a ambos, en el proceso de ayudarte? -

-Bueno… - Emilia miró de lado y al suelo y jugó con sus dedos. - Sí, me he dado cuenta de que a veces me mira disimuladamente. En cuanto a molestarse con otros hombres y ser posesivo… Sabes lo de Julius. Sobre la útlima pregunta… Ayer se puso mal cuando supo que alguien que mató era cercano a mí en el pasado. Hace cien años. Y aunque esta persona lo ma… Torturó... Tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, decidió perdonarlo y ayudarme a darle una tumba. -

Crusch escuchó en silencio. Emilia hacía sonar a Subaru como un verdadero héroe. Si no hubiera experimentado a este tipo ella misma cuando enfrentaron a la Ballena, no le creería, incluso con su detector de mentiras no activándose.

-Ya veo. - cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, su mirada era de desafío. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, mujer? -

-¿De… De mí? - cuestionó Emilia. - Yo no… No sé… -

-Deja de no prestar atención. - la retó Crusch. - Todo eso que respondiste acerca de Subaru, ahora respóndemelo acerca de ti. Ya dijiste que darías tu vida por la suya con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero, ¿qué hay de lo no tan serio? ¿Nunca lo miras de reojo cuando no te ve? ¿Nunca te molestó que hubiera otras mujeres cerca suyo? ¿Nunca quisiste apartar a esas de él y marcar tu territorio? ¿Nunca intentaste rehusarte a hacer algo, cualquier el fin de la acción, si significaba lastimarlo a él, a ti misma o a los dos? -

Emilia se quedó de piedra.

Sí robaba miradas cuando él estaba distraída. Largas miradas.

Sí le molestaban otras mujeres alrededor suyo. Especialmente si él mostraba algún interés fuera de lo amistoso.

Sí tuvo el impulso de empujar a Shaula. De pegarse a Subaru delante suyo y hacerle notar que no podía arrimársele.

Sí lo había hechado de la sala del trono, contra lo que ella misma deseaba, cuando la defendía en público.

-La respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas es sí. -

Crusch le ofreció una sonrisa relajada.

-Bueno, esos son algunos de los muchos indicadores de que, como mínimo, alguien te gusta. Si a eso le sumas el que darías tu vida por él, yo creo que podemos afirmar que estás enamorada. - terminó su vaso de agua y se puso de pie, moviéndose a la baranda del balcón. -Aun así, supongo que para ti no es tan fácil como de pronto decir "estoy enamorada". No tienes que hace… -

-También me dijo eso. Subaru, quiero decir. - Emilia la miró fijamente. - Que puedo tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para responderle. Que él no dejará de amarme jamás. -

Crusch Karsten sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Emilia. Si de algo puedes estar segura, es de que los dos se aman mutuamente. - se giró a mirarla, y a la medio elfa le sorprendió la expresión en el rostro de la anfitriona. - No temas abrirte a él del todo. -

Antes de volver a mirar al frente, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

-No era mi intención ponerte así. - la medio elfa le puso una mano en el hombro. - Yo no… -

-Está bien. - la cortó Crusch. - Sólo no te pongas como yo. - bromeó. - No vayas a llorar por algo que no hiciste, ¿de acuerdo? - la vio asentir con la cabeza y se volteó una vez más. - Ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera estar sola. Pensar en esto parece estar afectándome más de lo que creía y quiero relajarme. - la de pelo plateado comenzó a alejarse tras asentir en silencio. - Emilia. - la llamó. - No cometas mi error. Y, si quieres, puedes pedirle consejo a Wilhelm. Ferris no entiende nada excepto jugar, pero ese viejo me ha dado unos cuantos buenos consejos. Y, eh… No te sientas mal por que esté llorando. Esta conversación me ha servido a mí también. - pareció recordar algo. - ¿Todavía quieres que la olvide? Puedo hacerlo, no hay problema. -

Emilia negó sonriente.

-No hace falta, Crusch-san. Una amiga no tiene por qué olvidar nada mío. -

La dueña de la mansión la miró con la boca colgando.

-Tú… ¿Me consideras una amiga? ¿Al margen de toda la situación? ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? - pero la expresión de Emilia la penetró y le pegó en el corazón.

-No veo por qué no te consideraría una amiga. Después de cómo tomaste la conversación que tuvimos. Después de animarme, incluso a costa de ponerte mal por una simple conocida. - afirmó con la cabeza. - Así que sí, te considero mi amiga, incluso si tú no lo ves así, y no dudes en hacérmelo saber si necesitases algo. -

Crusch jadeó.

-Creo que serás una buena reina, Emilia. - tomó aire. - ¡Wilhelm! - llamó a pleno pulmón.

Segundos más tardes, él salió al balcón, una mano en la puerta y otra en su costado.

-¿Sí, Crusch-sama? -

-Mi amiga necesita de tu consejo, si puedes tomarte un momento para ayudarla. -

-¿Amiga? - murmuró Wilhelm tan bajo que ni Emilia entendió con sus sentidos aumentados. - Por supuesto. - dijo, recuperando la compostura. - ¿Qué querría saber, Emilia-sama? -

Ella lo pensó por un momento. Cómo preguntar por esto. Y se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué puedes contarme de tu esposa, Wilhelm-san? ¿Cómo era? -

—

Subaru estornudó.

-Vaya, alguien está hablando de ti. - comentó el Viejo Rom mientras le pasaba un vaso de leche.

-Espero que de buena manera. - se rió. - ¿Aquí también tienen esa costumbre? Decir eso, quiero decir. -

-Es bastante común en este país. - comentó mientras preparaba una jarra para un cliente de una mesa.

-Apenas me estoy enterando. - alcanzó a decir el chico cuando se abría la puerta de la taverna.

Como si supiera de quiénes se trataba, se bajó de su banqueta en la barra y volteó. Allí, entrando, se hallaban Reinhardt y Julius.

Rom le lanzó una mirada de desdén al primero, pero enseguida la disfrazó, ya fuera por respeto obligado, al ser el caballero de Felt, o porque la cuidaba.

-Bienvenidos. - les dijo. - El niño los espera en la barra. -

Subaru suspiró. Era un joven adulto, lo quisiera Rom o no. Pero bueno, no importaba.

-¡Aquí! - llamó, agitando la mano.

Los dos caminaron hasta él, el pelirrojo sonriendo amigablemente y el otro con una mezcla de incomodidad y tranquilidad en el rostro.

-Subaru. - saludó Reinhardt, sentándose a uno de sus lados.

-Hola. - Julius se sentó del otro.

-Bienvenidos. - Subaru se terminó su vaso y le hizo señas al Viejo Rom de que iban a empezar su reunión con cervezas, como habían acordado antes. - ¿Su turno terminó?-

-Eso es correcto. - respondió Julius desde su derecha. - Confío en que no te aburriste esperando. -

-Para nada, para nada, me entretuve pensando en qué estaría haciendo Emilia-tan. -

-¿No la dejas en paz ni en tu mente? - se burló Reinhardt.

-Un pervertido es un pervertido, Reinhardt. - se sumó Julius.

Subaru se acarició la nuca con una mano.

-¿Tienen que llevarlo para ese lado? -

Rom les pasó tres vasos hasta el borde de cerveza.

-¿Cómo se está adaptando al barrio alto, señor? Si no le molesta que pregunte, por supuesto. - Julius dirigió su mirada al bartender, que lo estudió con sospecha.

Finalmente suspiró, al no detectar ninguna mala intención.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que me traten mal, no parece molestarles un gigante sin un centavo, aunque los niños sí parecen asustados de mí, lo cual a fin de cuentas hace que mi clientela sean sólo mayores de edad. Más fácil para el negocio. -

-¿Y cuando Felt anda por aquí? - quiso saber el Santo de la Espada.

El viejo chasqueó la lengua.

-Simplemente cierro. Cuando ella visita, sólo estamos nosotros. Como solía ser. Por lo menos es un día fijo, así que la gente se lo toma como mi día de descanso. Lo cual en parte es, supongo. -

Rom se fue en ese momento, siendo llamado desde otra mesa.

-¿Qué tal estos días, Julius? - preguntó Subaru, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, incapaz de decidir si le gustaba o no, tenía un sabor muy particular.

-Muy raro. - confesó. - Agradezco tener mi memoria, pero mi personalidad ha cambiado. El yo de antes de Gula no sé si hubiera venido hoy. -

-¿No te sientes a gusto con quien eres ahora mismo? - preguntó Reinhardt mientras bajaba su copa.

-No es eso. - negó Julius. - Es más una sensación de incomodidad. Como si en el proceso hubiera dejado atrás algo y ya no pudiera recuperarlo. -

Subaru tragó pesadamente su cerveza. En cuanto la apoyó en la madera de la barra, se giró hacia su amigo.

-Sé lo que sugieres. Es una sensación que me acompañó más o menos un año. -

-Lo sé. - Julius se quedó viendo el techo un momento. - Pero no todo es malo. Hay cosas que me agradan de mi nuevo yo. Esta es una de esas. Puede que el Julius Juukulius anterior fuera demasiado estricto. Quiero decir, sigo siéndolo, pero supongo que relajarme un poco no es algo malo. - tomó unos tragos y miró más allá de Subaru.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -

-Nada. - Reinhardt se quedó viendo su vaso un momento antes de tomar un largo trago. - Hay unas cosas que he estado haciendo, pero ninguna llevó a nada realmente. No encontré más Arzobispos y tampoco pude hablar con mi abuelo. Desde que maté a mi abuela enfrente suyo, se empeña en evitarme. Y las pocas veces que coincidimos, no me mira. Hace como si no existiera. - fue a tomar más. - ¿Oh? Parece que ya lo terminé. - bajó el vaso. - Pediré más cuando ustedes lo hagan. -

-Nosotros los viejos solemos estar bastante llevados por nuestras propias ideas. - intervino Rom metiéndose tras la barra a preparar tragos. - Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con matar a tu abuelo, en todo caso? No suena a algo de todos los días. -

Reinhardt se quedó viendo la barra fijamente.

-Mi abuela fue resucitada durante los acontecimientos de Watergate City. Y yo la maté. Brutalmente. Por segunda vez. -

Julius y Subaru se miraron por un momento antes de cuestionarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "por segunda vez"? -

El pelirrojo no se movió.

-Señor Rom, ¿puedo pedirle más cerveza? -

-Seguro. -

-Gracias. - dijo, tomando, esta vez, una jarra, y dándole un gran trago. - Recibí la Bendición del Santo de la Espada a los cinco años. En esos momentos, mi abuela peleaba contra la Ballena Blanca. Perdió gran parte de su fuerza en medio de la batalla. Eso resultó en su fallecimiento. Como para mofarse de mí, Od Laguna me concede cualquier Bendición que pida. Recuerdo que lo primero que obtuve mendigándole fue la capacidad de distinguir sal de azúcar porque a esa edad no podía notar la diferencia. -

-Reinhardt… - Julius apretó el puño.

-¡Eso no es tu culpa! - se quejó Subaru. - Fue un evento azaroso, no es como que hubieras elegido serlo justo en ese momento, e incluso si fuera el caso, tenías cinco años, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Entender el peso de tus palabras? -

-Pero es que fue así. - confesó. - Yo la maté. Le quité su fuerza en medio del combate. La Ballena… -

-Los habría matado de todos modos. - lo cortó Subaru. - Ninguno de ustedes peleó contra esa aberración, pero yo sí. Créeme cuando digo que incluso tú habrías tenido problemas para matarla. -

Silencio.

Incluso el viejo Rom, que terminaba de armar las bebidas, se había quedado mirando a Reinhardt.

-Te lo agradezco, Subaru. Lo que intentas hacer. - el pelirrojo miró a su amigo con sinceridad. - Supongo que nadie me culpa, pero no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. No fue suficiente con arruinar la vida de mi abuelo una vez, tenía que hacerlo dos veces. - tragó más cerveza y le pasó la jarra a Rom. - Más, por favor. - suspiró.

-Wilhelm también quisiera relacionarse más contigo. - dejó caer Subaru. - No es como que no estés al tanto. Si lo que querías era darle algo de espacio, diría que ya fue suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que ya pasó un año. - terminó su vaso y, en cuanto el viejo volvió de atender, se lo pasó para que se lo llene.

Julius lo imitó.

-¿Querrías que te acompañemos, Reinhardt? - el alegado cabeceó negativamente. - Si es por alguna cuestión de orgullo, por favor, somos tus amigos, puedes contar con nosotros. -

-No se trata de eso. - insistió. - Sigo pensando que lo que hice era lo correcto. Pero después de tantos acontecimientos raros… ¿Qué tal si sí hubiera podido hacerla reaccionar? Quizás estarían juntos ahora y el viejo sería más alegre. Supongo que es simplemente algo que sólo yo puedo hacer. -

Subaru casi se atragantó.

-Oye, ¡deja el imaginar qué podría haber sido a mí, es mi trabajo, y, de paso, yo soy el que dice "sólo yo puedo hacer eso", no me robes protagonismo! Y la mitad del tiempo no tengo razón. He llegado a entender que al margen de mis capacidades, si bien yo aporto mucho, si bien sin mí no podrían lograr nada… Tampoco yo podría lograr nada sin ayuda. -

-Lo cual, - empezó el pelirrojo por fin alzando la cabeza. - nos lleva a la Torre de Flügel. Subaru, derrotaron a tres Arzobispos. Juntos. Es bueno que podemos hacer progresos contra el Culto. Ya perdieron casi la mitad de sus fieles. -

En el Julius de Julius se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me alegran las muertes, sean de quien sean, pero algo que me reconforta es la evolución de este hombre. - le dio una palmada bastante fuerte a Subaru en la espalda, casi haciendo que escupa su cerveza. - Pasó de gritón a Paladín en un año. ¿Quién lo diría? -

Ahora sí Subaru escupió su bebida, errándole a Rom por poco, que le dio un golpecito en la cabeza acompañado de un "compórtate".

-¿¡Pa-Pa-Paladín!? - gritó. - ¿¡Yo!? -

-Te lo mereces. - sonrió Reinhardt. - Vamos a ver: ayudaste a Crusch-sama con la Ballena Blanca, nos llegó el rumor de que ayudaste a eliminar al Gran Conejo, manipulaste el campo de batalla excelentemente en Watergate City, lideraste el asalto a la Torre de Flügel y todos vuelven vivos y curados, ¿todavía hace falta más mérito? -

-Lo del conejo no se puede comprobar. -

-No tengo pruebas, - aventuró Julius. - Pero tampoco tengo dudas. - e hizo ese molesto gesto con su cabello usando su mano.

El pelirrojo se rio.

-Así que puedes dar las buenas nuevas, Paladín Natsuki. -

-No sabía que existía ese título aquí. -

-Existe ahora. - comentó casualmente el caballero de Anastasia. - Puede que hasta lo hayan creado exclusivamente para ti. -

-¿Eh? -

-Bueno. - el caballero de Felt lo miró de reojo. - Un título nuevo para un caballero que contra todo pronóstico hizo más en un año que muchos de nosotros en cinco. Me parece únicamente lo justo. -

-Está bien, está bien. - se autoconvenció Subaru. - ¡Tres brindis por mí, la memoria de Julius y Reinhardt haciendo las pases! -

-Eso no rima para nada. - se quejó el muchacho a su derecha mientras alzaba su jarra.

-Ni un poco. - criticó el de la izquierda imitándolo.

-¡Cállense y beban! - pataleó el del medio golpeando jarras.

Tras eso, los tres vaciaron el contenido de las jarras en sus estómagos.

—

-Reinhardt. - lo llamó, pero fue ignorado. - Reinhardt, ¿a dón…? - tropezó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no tirarse al suelo a vomitar. - Mejor me dejo llevarrrr. -

-Sabia decisión. - aconsejó Julius. - Intenta recordar, Reinhardt ya se fue, soy yo acompañándote, amigo mío. -

-Aaaaah, Juliusssss. - Subaru se rio, borracho como nunca. - Te extrañé, hermanoooo. - lo abrazó de improviso. - Dile a Rem que me cocine algo y… Uff… No sé, lo que ella quieraaaaa. -

Julius suspiró.

-Vamos, enderézate. ¿Quieres que tu dama te reciba así? - lo acomodó delante suyo y le dio dos sonoras bofetadas en las mejillas. - ¡Espabílate! -

Pero Subaru apenas se mosqueó.

-Perdón, Emilia-tan, no te entiendo. - trastabilló y cayó en el pecho de Julius.

Él suspiró. Tendría que cargarlo.

Se agachó apenas y cuando se disponía a tomarlo en brazos, Emilia apareció doblando la esquina, envuelta en su atuendo de dormir.

-¡Julius! ¿Qué tiene Subaru? -

-Emilia-sama. - la saludó él inclinando la cabeza. - No tiene nada grave, sólo está borracho. Es culpa mía y de Reinhardt, no medimos cuánto tomaba. Discúlpenos. -

Emilia sacudió la mano.

-El alcohol puede ser muy tentador, no es nada. - dicho esto, tomó a Subaru del pecho de Julius en los suyos, ante la mirada sorprendida del caballero. - Soy medio elfa, ¿recuerdas? - dijo con una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo lamento, me importa tan poco que apenas a veces lo recuerdo. - confesó. - ¿Están hospedándose lejos? Puedo acompañarlos si me lo permite. -

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Es aquí cerca. No creo que nos vaya a pasar nada, pero, si te hará descansar mejor, acompáñanos. - le lanzó una radiante sonrisa y echó a caminar despacio.

Julius la siguió, poniéndose a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente.

-¿A qué se refería con que el alcohol es tentador? ¿Lo ha probado? -

-¿Mmm? - Emilia se volteó a verlo. - Oh, sí, una noche, en la mansión de Roswall-sama. -

-¿Puedo preguntarle su edad? - cuestionó el hombre.

-¿Quieres saber mis años activa o mis años en total? -

Julius se detuvo.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Emilia-sama? -

La chica se quedó mirando la luna un momento, con un Subaru dormido respirando en su cuello. Le gustaba esa sensación.

-Digamos que hoy tuve varias conversaciones que me hicieron notar algunas cosas y… Intento dejar que la gente sepa de mí. - Julius lo meditó. Efectivamente apenas sabía nada de ella. - Julius. - le llamó la atención. - ¿Sabes de dónde vengo? -

-Si tuviera que adivinar… Diría que del Bosque de Elior, es donde según las historias solían vivir algunos elfos. -

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué le pasó al bosque? -

-Por lo que escuché fue cong… ¿Fue usted? - se preguntó cómo nunca se la había ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Pudo haber sido el espíritu que solía estar conmigo, ¿sabes? - se quejó como una niña. - Pero sí, fui yo. No adrede, por supuesto, pero yo a fin de cuentas. El Culto de la Bruja atacó, mataron a todos, yo iba próxima… Y lo único que atiné a hacer fue congelar todo lo que pude. Ni siquiera tengo en clase si lo hice conscientemente o fue un acto reflejo. -

-Lo siento, debe ser doloroso para usted. -

-Lo es. - afirmó Emilia reanudando la marcha. - Volviendo a la pregunta original, tengo ciento dieciséis años de edad. Cien me los pasé congelada en ese bosque. -

Lo dijo en un tono forzadamente casual, intentando ocultar su malestar, el cual Julius decidió dejar pasar. Si alguien podía lidiar con ese discomfort, era Subaru.

-No puedo imaginármelo. -

-No hay problema. Me están… Ayudando a notar que me gusta más esta época. Me siento afortunada. -

Julius se la quedó viendo.

-¿Lo dice por Subaru? Ciertamente es… -

-No sólo por él. - afirmó Emilia. - Es verdad que él hace mucho, muchísimo, por mí, y que probablemente ya hizo tanto que no podría devolverle el esfuerzo jamás, pero hay más gente que aprecio. Reinhardt, Ram, Rem, Roswall, tú, Crusch, Anastasia, su espíritu Echidna, Wilhelm, Felt, aunque a veces se comporte como una malcriada, Petra, Frederica, y muchos más… Incluso si ellos no me aprecian a mí, yo no quiero un mundo sin ninguno de ellos. - llegaron frente a donde pasarían la noche y ella observó la luna y luego al dormido Subaru en sus brazos. - Pero no tengo dudas, Julius. - miró a su acompañante. - Estoy… Estoy enamorada de Subaru. Crusch y Wilhelm me lo hicieron notar. Se lo diré mañana. ¿Crees… Que lo tomará bien? ¿No es… Pronto, ni nada? -

Julius la observó sorprendido por los últimos momentos, y cuando debió responder, simplemente sonrió, algo raro en él.

-Emilia-sama, Subaru va a estar insoportable por mucho tiempo en cuanto le de esa noticia. Creo que lo tomará muy bien. Dígale. -

La vio sonreír de felicidad y le pareció que nunca había visto a nadie irradiar tanta dicha en toda su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió envidia. Envidia de su amigo, dormido en brazos de una belleza como Emilia, siendo, además, dueño de su corazón.

'Te lo mereces, amigo mío.' pensó, mientras la saludaba con una reverencia.

-Emilia-sama. - dijo luego. - Anastasia-sama quiere que le agradezca en su lugar. Me pidió que le comunique que si bien continuará intentando hacerse con el país, como agradecimiento usted puede contar su apoyo. -

La medio elfa casi comenta que Crusch le dijo algo similar, pero a último momento decidió que era mejor guardarse esa información. Especialmente con Anastasia.

-Gracias. - ella inclinó la cabeza apenas. - Me hace feliz que podamos llevarnos mejor. Comunícale que espero un día ser su amiga. - sonrió felizmente, y Julius se cuestionó si se había equivocado y debía haber servido a Emilia en lugar de su actual protegida.

—

Beatrice escuchó desde su habitación, enfrente de la de Emilia, que ella abría su puerta. Permaneció en silencio, esperando no sabía muy bien qué, mientras se aburría reconstruyendo los libros quemados de Echidna.

Poco después, volvió a escuchar la puerta y, a continuación, abrieron la suya después de llamar primero.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó, con una emoción que no dejó ver en su típica expresión malhumorada, para encontrarse a la chica de cabellera plateada mirándola desde la puerta.

-Venía a darte las buenas noches. Subaru habría venido pero está… Este… Borracho. - hizo una mueca tonta con la cara y Beatrice caminó hacia ella.

-Entonces iré a saludarlo yo, supongo. -

Fue hasta la cama donde Emilia había dejado al chico y le tomó la mano. Le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso con desdén, susurró un buenas noches y se volteó. Quizás habría armado un escándalo, pero esta vez él estaba hecho una piltrafa y apestaba a alcohol, algo que a Beatrice la asqueaba, por lo que cortó por lo sano y se despidió rápido.

-Emilia. - la llamó al pasar de vuelta a su habitación. - Quizás quieras quedarte con él esta noche. -

-¿Por… ? -

-Está bastante borracho, apesta a alcohol. Podría vomitar, supongo. - el espíritu con apariencia de niña se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Y si lo hace y está boca arriba, morirá ahogado en su propio vómito. Qué asquerosa manera de morir, supongo. -

La chica pareció considerarlo.

-Es verdad. Roswall-sama una vez comentó algo acerca de borrachos muriendo al dormir. - miró a Beako. - Gracias, Beatrice, por preocuparte y remarcármelo. - se sentó a su lado y, contra cualquier cosa que el espíritu esperara, la rodeó con un brazos y la apoyó contra ella.

-No es nada, supongo. - no sabía que Emilia podía sentirse tan cálida; su apariencia siempre le había sugerido que era bastante fría al tacto, pero había estado equivocada.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué no salías de la biblioteca casi nunca, ¿sabes? - la medio elfa sintió que era observada. - Siempre sola. No tuve el valor de acercarme a ti como hizo Subaru. Discúlpame. - apretó las sábanas con su mano libre.

Beatrice suspiró y se apartó.

-No voy a ponerme a limpiarte las lágrimas como él haría, aunque no estás llorando, supongo. - se puso de pie y le alargó una mano a Emilia. - Pero tampoco es como que haya algún problema entre nosotras. Si él es como un hermano mayor… Tú eres como una hermana mayor también, supongo. -

Emilia la miró enternecida y le tomó la mano.

-Seamos una familia, Beatrice. Como siempre debimos ser. -

El espíritu la miró sin entender por un momento o dos. Luego, de lleno, su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor que enseguida se reemplazó por placer.

-Está bien. Ya pasé suficiente tiempo sola, supongo. -

Emilia la abrazó de improviso.

—

La mañana siguiente, Subaru despertó con un dolor de cabeza brutal.

-Mi cerebro tiembla. - pensó mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama. - No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. -

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y le agradó encontrarse con que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Mirando alrededor, notó a Emilia dormida en una silla a un lado de su cama, con el hombro y la cabeza apoyadas contra la pared.

-Soy un idiota, no descansará bien por mi culpa. -

Salió de debajo de las sábanas y la tomó en brazos para dejarla en la cama, pero en el movimiento ella despertó.

-Buen día. - saludó somnolienta. - ¿Por qué estoy en tus brazos? No me molesta, sólo es inesperado. - le rodeó el torso y se prendió de él.

-Buen día. - saludó también. - Iba a dejarte en la cama para que descansaras bien al menos un rato. - explicó mientras la bajaba sobre el colchón. - ¿O preferirías ya desayunar? -

Emilia no contestó enseguida. En su lugar, tiró de la manga de Subaru hacia ella primero.

-Quédate un momento. Beatrice nos está esperando en su habitación, pero primero quiero decirte algo.

Subaru se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la observó.

-Te ves muy linda con esa cara de sueño. -

-Estoy despeinada. -

-Es la primera vez que te quejas de eso. -

-No es una queja si te gusta. -

-¿Entonces me estás tentando? -

Emilia se rio.

-Sólo comprobaba algo que me comentaron. -

-¿Oh? ¿Estuviste averiguando cómo llamar mi atención? -

-Quizás. - jugó Emilia. - Bueno, aunque esto me resulta gracioso, no suelo hacerlo. Lo probé por ver tu reacción. -

-Si sirve de algo, sí. - admitió Subaru. - Me encantas despeinada. - movió sus cabellos de su frente con un dedo mientras se lo decía.

-Bueno saberlo. - ella tragó saliva y miró al techo un instante, antes de devolver sus ojos a los de él. - Ayer estuve con Crusch. Y Wilhelm. Y un rato antes de que te encontrara con Julius, Reinhardt apareció buscando a su abuelo. Creo que finalmente hicieron las paces. -

-Ya era hora. - Subaru se mostró contento. - Estuvimos hablando de eso justamente ayer, Julius, él y yo. -

Emilia estiró una mano y tomó el brazo del chico.

-También es hora de yo diga algo. - se la notaba nerviosa, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por expulsar las palabras. -Basándome… En experiencias ajenas… Creo que… - Subaru la detuvo.

-No hagas eso, Emilia. -

-¿Eh? -

-Crusch es Crusch, Wilhelm es Wilhelm, Reinhardt es Reinhardt, y tú eres tú. Lo que sea que hayan dicho acerca de cómo te sientes no debería definirte en absoluto. -

-No se trata de eso. - argumentó ella. - Lo he estado pensando, y todo cuadra. ¿Notaste que te observo cuando estás distraído? -

-¿Tú… En serio? -

-Lo hago. - confesó la chica. - No era del todo consciente de qué significaba. Supongo que sí es un indicio de que te quiero. - se sentó en la cama y su cara quedó a la altura de la de él. - Además, ahora que pensé más en ello, soy del todo consciente de lo que te pedí anteayer, acerca de que me acompañaras siempre. Y creo que… - se rio. - Sabiendo lo mucho que me agrada verte antes que a nadie más y despedirte último, estoy más convencida de que deseo esto. -

Subaru decidió tentar a la suerte.

-¿Qué es 'esto', Emilia? - puso su mano sobre la de ella, que respondió entrelazando sus dedos.

-Supongo que esto es… Que si un día me convierto en reina… Vas a ser mi rey. -

El tono en que lo dijo, la expresión de su cara, la forma en que sus cejas se posicionaron, la mirada que desprendían sus ojos, las lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos, la curva de sus labios…

-Lo siento, Emilia-tan, no puedo tener un matrimonio por conveniencia, ni siquiera contigo. -

-Idiota. - la oyó decir. - ¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo? -

-No. - negó él. - Nunca te obligaré a nada. Porque te amo. -

Ella sonrió como una tonta.

-Creo que puedo afirmar que… Yo también. -

Subaru se acercó a ella, fingiendo no entender.

-¿Tú también qué? - la tentó.

-Te amo. - la oyó decir muy bajito.

"Lo siento, quería decirlo más alto pero me acobardé", era lo que ella iba a decir, pero Subaru la cayó con un beso.

-Ahora, vayamos por Beatrice antes de que se impaciente y se meta a sacarnos a la rastra. - se enderezó y la puso de pie junto con él.

-Subaru, una cosa más. - pidió. - ¿Está bien si… De aquí en más te saludo con un… Beso? -

-Puedes saludarme como gustes, Emilia. -

—

Mientras los tres desayunaban minutos más tarde, llegó una carta para Emilia de parte de Roswall.

Tras leerla, ella se quedó distante por un rato, hasta que, finalmente, se levantó a escribir algo, lo envió con el mismo mensajero y, más tarde, cuando iban caminando por la ciudad, sólo paseando, ella y Subaru se detuvieron en el puente donde habían estado en la primera vida de él en ese mundo.

Sólo Subaru sabía esto, por supuesto, pero el puente era de sus lugares especiales.

-Emilia. - la llamó. - Quería… -

-Roswall me comunicó que llegaron propuestas de matrimonio. - dijo ella cabizbaja.

Él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Pro… Qué? Recordó a Crusch, hace tiempo, diciendo que el mismo día del inicio de la selección, ella y otras candidatas ya habían estado recibiendo cartas de este tipo.

-Vaya, parece que la gente sí empieza a ver que eres buena. - se obligó a decir, sin mirarla.

No soportaría ver la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos violáceos que le quitaban el sueño.

Ella no contestó enseguida. En su lugar, respiró hondo antes de decir nada.

-¿No te preocupa que eso nos afecte de alguna forma? Quiero decir, si me casara, ya no podría… -

Subaru reprimió el dolor que crecía en su pecho.

-Por supuesto que me preocupa. - reconoció. - Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No soy nadie en este mundo, salvo un simple mayordomo. -

-Eres mucho más para mí. - Emilia puso una mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla. - Lo sabes. -

Él se sintió algo más relajado.

-Aún así, ¿cómo te parece que se tomaría el que la reina se casara con un don nadie? -

La vio apretar los ojos, el labio le tembló.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente. O los nobles. O los caballeros. - volvió a mirarlo fijo. - Sólo me importa lo que pienses tú de esto. -

Subaru tomó la mano de Emilia en su rostro y la sostuvo.

-No te mientas a ti misma. No quieres casarte con nadie y preferirías que el mundo entero acepte que esté contigo todo el tiempo. Pero no sé hasta dónde funciona así. - le bajó la mano, pero no la soltó.

-¿Quieres decir… Que no podemos hacer nada? - le tembló la voz.

-No digo eso. - se apresuró él. - A lo mejor… No sé. No tienes que responder las cartas ahora, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo hice. - sentenció Emilia con una mirada decisiva.

Subaru no se atrevía a preguntar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo. En el peor de los casos, podía suicidarse ahí mismo, despertar en la mañana o cuando fuera y evitar que esa carta la alcance para luego hablar con Roswall a solas.

-¿Qué…? -

-Me negué. Me negué rotundamente. - ella adquirió una mirada desafiante. - No necesito a ningún falso pretendiente siguiéndome para lograr nada. Lo único que necesito… - puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Subaru. - Está justo aquí. -

Él pensó que, en esos momentos, tenía una expresión similar a la que tenía aquella vez en que Rem lo convenció de no escapar del país.

-No quisiera que… -

-Ya me decidí. - lo cortó ella.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía de hecho enojada.

-Emilia… -

-¡No! - negó, inconscientemente amasando espíritus a su alrededor. - ¡Me rehúso! ¡Me rehúso a dejar a un lado a la única persona que se atrevió a amarme, me rehúso! -

Subaru se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó, más intentando que disipe a los espíritus que otra cosa, lo cual pareció lograr.

-No pongas esa expresión. - le susurró.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué expresión? -

-Estás enfurecida. -

Emilia parpadeó y lo notó. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, las puntas de las cejas alzadas, los ojos muy abiertos, los músculos tensos… Y muchos espíritus se estaban arremolinando alrededor de ella.

Intentó relajarse. En serio lo intentó.

-Gracias. - dijo. - Por devolverme la razón. Me… Dejé llevar. -

Subaru le acarició el cabello.

-Me gusta que te pongas territorial conmigo, pero no lo manifiestes así. Harás… - no quiso seguir.

-Que la gente vuelve a odiarme. Lo entiendo. - ella aspiró fuertemente y se agarró la frente con la mano. - No puedo evitarlo, Subaru. - le confesó. - Sólo tuve dos personas que me quisieras, una mató a otra y enloqueció. Y ahora que tengo a alguien de nuevo, ¿tengo que hacerlo a un lado? Prefiero renunciar al tro… Eso es. -

Agarró a Subaru de la mano y echó a andar decidida, llevándoselo a la rastra.

-E-Emilia-tan, ¿a dónde…? -

-A renunciar al trono. Así no tendré que separarme de ti. -

Por el camino, Subaru intentó convencerla de parar, de que podían buscar otra alternativa, pero era como intentar calmar a un animal asustado al que están amenazando, adrede o no, con quitarle lo único que le queda.

No hay cómo convencerlos de que puede haber otra forma.

Así que a Subaru no le quedó más opción que esperar a estar frente al consejo de ancianos dentro del palacio.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Emilia-sama? - preguntó el de la barba más larga cuando ella se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Vengo a renunciar a la selección. - dijo ella en voz alta y clara.

Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Otra vez esto? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Parece que es moda amenazar con bajarse estos días. -

-Era obvio que esta medio elfa idealista no podría hacer nada. -

Emilia siseó por lo bajo.

-¡No es así! - se quejó. - ¡Lo que pasa es que no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a mi caballero por el trono! -

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos y luego el mismo que había hablado primero, cuestionó:

-¿A qué se refiere? -

-No voy a casarme con nadie que no sea él. - respondió Emilia con una firmeza que nunca antes había tenido, mirando a todos los viejos uno a uno. - Pero tampoco puedo casarme con él si soy reina, ya que no es un noble ni es alguien de renombre, por lo tanto elijo renunciar a mi aspiración. - explicó. - Puede que lo vean como una estupidez, pero para mí no lo es y… -

-No entiende, señorita. - dijo otro anciano, poniéndose de pie. - No puede bajarse ahora, a estas alturas la gente… -

-Es usted quien no entiende. Puedo velar por la gente de otra forma. - argumentó ella. - De alguna forma que no me exija que abandone a quien amo. -

Algunos de los ancianos se miraron entre ellos y luego se quedaron viendo al de la barba larga, que continuó:

-¿Está realmente segura? -

Emilia fue a contestar, pero Subaru se adelantó más rápido de lo que se creía capaz.

-Por supuesto que no, yo mismo me ocuparé de… -

Ella hizo lo impensable. Le tapó la boca con hielo y lo obligó a retroceder.

-Ya hiciste demasiados sacrificios por mí, Subaru. No sacrifiques mis cosas a tu antojo. Esta decisión es sólo mía. - volvió la vista a los viejos una vez más. - Lamento eso. No puedo dejarlo hablar por mí. Tiende a sacrificar cualquier cosa por mi bienestar. Como decía… -

-Lo único que eso implica es que él cree que tenemos razón. - ladró el viejo de las cejas enormes. - Usted es una señorita muy malcriada, parece que vamos a tener que discutir largo y tendido con Ros… -

-No hay nada que discutir. - interrumpió una voz desde la entrada del palacio.

Entrando por las gigantes puertas dobles, estaban Crusch Karsten, Ferris Argyle y Wilhelm van Astrea. Detrás de ella, entraron Anastasia Hoshin y Julius Juukulius, Felt y Reinhardt van Astrea y, finalmente, Priscilla y Aldebaran.

-¿Qué significa esto? - inquirió otro anciano, varios de los demás atónitos con la intromisión. - ¡Primero la medio demonio interrumpe una reunión y ahora…! -

-Mi sabio señor. - lo interrumpió Reinhardt arrodillándose. - Si yo fuera usted, humildemente apoyaría mi frente contra el suelo y me disculparía. -

-¿Eso es una amenaza, van Astrea? -

-¡Paren! - gritó el viejo barbudo. - ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! -

Se hizo el silencio. Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Subaru y Emilia, quien le quitó el hielo de la boca al primero aprovechando el momento.

-Lo siento. - le susurró. - No pretendía lastimarte. Sólo… Puedes pelear la guerra que quieras por mí. Cualquiera, de verdad. Excepto esta. Déjame pelear por ti, al menos una vez. - le apretó la mano.

Subaru permaneció callado por el momento.

-Muy bien. - prosiguió el viejo. - Ahora que nos hemos calmado todos, atendamos el asunto en cuestión. Tal parece que la candidata a reina, Emilia-sama, no desea tomar por esposo a nadie que no sea su caballero. ¿Entendimos? - Emilia asintió. - Muy bien. - prosiguió, volteándose a los demás viejos. - Este joven nos desafió una vez antes, dejó muy en claro que no se debía menospreciar a su señora. Creo que eso es digno de mérito. ¿Cuántos concuerdan conmigo? -

Aproximadamente el sesenta por ciento de los ancianos afirmó con la cabeza o alzó su mano. - ¿Entonces por qué no le damos una oportunidad? -

-¿Oportunidad de qué, exactamente? - reclamó el de las cejas. - Ya hizo antes el ridícula y luego fue apaleado por un caballero por ello, ¡y todavía no aprendió la lección! -

-Lo hizo. - intervinieron Reinhardt y Julius al unísono y arrodillándose.

-Me ayudó a recuperar la memoria. - argumentó el caballero de Anastasia veloz pero claramente. - Diseñó los planes para derrotar a la Ballena Blanca y una facción entera del Culto de la Bruja. Sin ninguna baja. -

-No sólo eso. - agregó Reinhardt inmediatamente después. - Planeó la defensa de Priestella y las bajas fueron minimizadas al máximo. Expertos estudian los acontecimientos hoy, tiempo más tarde, y no pueden entender cómo lo logró. -

-Deben reconocer que tiene mérito. - desafiaron Crusch y Anastasia.

El anciano de la barba miró a Priscilla y Felt.

-¿Nada que agregar? -

-Bueno, sí salvó mi vida antes de que van Astrea, aquí presente, me secuestrara y me trajera para acá. - comentó Felt cruzándose de brazos. - Así que en lo que a mí respecta, me divierte verlo sufrir, pero el solo hecho de que alguien como yo esté en esta sala, amerita que él pueda pedir la mano de Emilia si lo desea. -

'Eso casi suena a un discurso de Reinhardt', sospechó Subaru.

El de las cejas acudió a Priscilla.

-Seguramente usted no concuerda, Priscilla-sama. -

El tono con el que le habló. Su mirada. La mueca en su cara.

Desesperación.

La sangre de Priscilla hirvió.

-No me hable con ese tono, viejo destartalado. - lo retó la mujer, y lo apuntó con su dedo índice. - Este chico será un bueno para nada, un perdedor, pero esa necesidad de ayuda en su cara me da asco. Y, ¿sabe? Aborrezco a los impotentes. Si lo que voy a gobernar es una panda de inútiles como usted, entonces prefiero derrocarlos y tomar el país de otra forma. No necesito esta selección inútil. ¡Dobléguense o sufran las consecuencias! -

-¡Lo tengo! - gritó Subaru de la nada. - ¡Me convertiré en noble en una semana, y si no lo logro, me resignaré! -

Viendo la oportunidad, el anciano de las cejas se puso de pie gritando.

-¡¿Eso es un contrato?! -

Julius se lanzó contra Subaru y Emilia se apresuró a decir que no, pero Subaru le tapó la boca con la mano y le pegó a Julius con Invisible Providence.

-¡Sí! - Emilia liberó su boca

-¡No! - chilló, pero era tarde.

El contrato estaba cerrado.

-¡Muy bien! - anunció resignado el de la barba. - Natsuki Subaru-dono, dispone de una semana para convertirse en, como mínimo, un noble, o deberá resignar a su señora. -

Julius y Reinhardt chasquearon la lengua y asaltaron a Subaru en cuanto salieron.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? - le reprocharon. - ¿¡Siquiera sabes lo que acabas de hacer!? -

Subaru alzó las manos.

-Esperen, esperen. - pidió. - Tengo un plan de antemano, aunque suene irreal. -

-¿Ah, sí? - intervino Emilia, fuera de sí de preocupación. - Compártelo entonces, porque siento que voy a enloquecer. -

-Necesito hablar con Russel Fellow. - declaró Subaru. - De hecho, es una idea que tengo hace rato, sólo que no podía ponerla en marcha, pero por cómo ha cambiado la Autoridad de la Gula al tenerla... Bien, primero necesito permiso de Ros-chi. -

—

-¿Que necesitas parte de mis tierras? - quiso saber, sin signos de preocupación alguna en el rostro. - ¿Qué exactamente quieres hacer, Subaru-kun? -

-Convertirme en noble. -

-No, ese es el objetivo, me refiero a para qué necesitas mis tierras. -

-De donde vengo, hay unas plantas que aquí no existen. Con la Autoridad de la Gula, que conseguí hace poco, creo que puedo ser capaz de generarlas, tal y como la Bruja Daphne generó al Hakugei, el Oosagi y el Kurohebi. -

Roswall lo miró divertido.

-Así que también adquiriste Gula. Bueno, puede que hasta lo logres. Está bien, te otorgaré legalmente una porción. Pero no será muy grande. -

-Por el momento me basta con que pueda ofrecer a los ricos. - explicó Subaru. - Sólo los de la Capital, de todos modos se amontonan muchos ahí. Luego, si todo sale como espero, podré comprar más tierras por mi propia cuenta. -

Roswall sonrió maliciosamente.

-O sea que lo que quieres es dejar bien en claro que eres el más poderoso económicamente… Vaya, chico, hay otras maneras en las que podrías convertirte en noble para obtener a Emilia. -

Subaru se encogió de hombros.

-Por una vez, prefiero la salida fácil. -

El hombre maquillado de pálido frente a él se rio.

-Bueno, ya convenciste a Russel una vez, después de todo. - chasqueó los dedos y un rollo de papel vino volando, hizo levitar una pluma, la mojó en tinta y redactó todo el contrato, que describía cómo Roswall por libre decisión le cedía una determinada cantidad de metros cuadrados de sus tierras a Natsuki Subaru, Paladín honorario de Lugnica y caballero de la candidata al trono Emilia, a cambio de su buena voluntad y nada más. - Y ahora, firmo. - lo hizo y le pasó la pluma y el contrato a Subaru.

-¿Esto es legal? - preguntó, con un leve temor.

-Por supuesto que es legal. - se burló Roswall. - ¿Crees que alguien diría que algo firmado por mí es ilegal? Soy el mago más poderoso del mundo actual, después de todo. -

'Al diablo', pensó, y firmó.

-¡Muy bien! - el hombre se echó sobre el escritorio repentinamente, casi quedando cara a cara con el chico. - Ahora que son tuyas, puedes elegir las que te plazcan, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer crecer en mi mundo? -

Subaru tragó saliva.

-Dos tipos de planta. Una cuyo fruto se usa para hacer un brebaje que renueva energía y otra que, también, posee un fruto que sirve para hacer un… Eh… "Alimento" que hace lo mismo y además sirve para postres si lo derrites. Mi plan es usar estas tierras que me deciste tan amablemente para empezar las plantaciones, eventualmente comprar otras y devolverte estas. Al final, para mí no dejan de ser prestadas. -

-Esa es una explicación más bien vaga. - se quejó Ros-chi. - Lamento comunicarte que ya existen esas cosas. Cafa y cocao, en el orden en que los nombraste. -

¿En serio? ¿Más nombres similares? Bueno, supongo que tras 'manzenes'...

Subaru no se dejó derrotar.

-¿Cómo se comercializaban? -

-Bueno, el cafa venía de algo más al oeste de aquí, el cocao del otro lado del océano. Pero eso al margen, en primer lugar eran caros, poca gente podía permitírselos. En segundo lugar, no resultaban nada agradables. Quiero decir, de vez en cuando está bien algo amargo, pero todo el tiempo… Supongo que no sólo a mí me resultaba algo tonto, especialmente considerando que los responsables se quedaron sin fondos para importación y debieron cerrar sus negocios. Qué desgracia. -

Subaru sonrió triunfal.

-Resulta que tengo variantes dulces. -

Eso pareció captar la atención de su benefactor.

-¿Oh? -

-Pero no te las mostraré hasta que Russel acepte el contrato. -

-Oh, vaya. - el hombre sonó decepcionado. - Está bien, tú ganas. De todos modos, él está de acuerdo. -

-¿Eh? - Roswall hizo un ademán con las manos y Subaru sintió que se le despertaba un sentido dormido. Sentado junto a él, se hallaba Russel Fellow. - ¿Qué… Cómo… Cuándo…? -

-Calma, Subaru. - dijo el comerciante. - Roswall-san me ocultó de ti. Me quedé impresionado con el trato que llevamos a cabo la última vez y quise ver a la primera oportunidad cuando se me dijo que querías proponerme otra cosa. ¿Cuáles son estas variantes que se te ocurren? -

-¿Qué tal si mejor las prueban? - los invitó.

—

Así es como Subaru reunió a todos en la mansión en la cocina y tomó semillas de limón de la alacena. Las observó un momento en su palma y las aplastó con Invisible Providence mientras intentaba usar la Autoridad de la Gula sobre ellas.

Varios intentos más tarde y muchas semillas de limón después, logró crear granos de café y preparó tazas del mismo para Emilia, Ram, Rem, Petra, Frederica, Roswall, Russel, Beatrice, Garfiel, que estaba visitando a su hermana, y una para sí mismo.

-Bien. Como podrán apreciar ni bien tomen un trago, es amargo. - por seguir un protocolo o porque no lo hubieran probado con anterioridad, todos tomaron un trago.

-Nunca había tomado esto. - Emilia se quedó viendo la taza. - Es… Vigorizante. -

-Como cualquier bebida caliente apenas se toma. - dijo Ram con tono seco. - Barusu, ¿para esto hiciste tanta propaganda? -

-Siempre tan impaciente, Ram. - se rio Subaru. - Aguarda un poco. -

-A mí me gusta el sabor. - comentó Rem yendo a tomar otro trago.

-Espera, Rem. - la frenó el chico. - Añadan azúcar. - pidió a los comensales.

-¿Cuánta? - preguntó Russel.

Subaru se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende de cada persona. A mí me gusta puro o con poca azúcar. A mi madre le gustaba muy dulce. A mi padre con una cucharada y nada más. -

El comerciante cabeceó, entendiendo la explicación. Le echó una cucharada, revolvió y probó. No le convenció. Echó otra más y volvió a probar después de mezclarlo. Su expresión cambió.

-Creo que con media cucharada más… - hizo lo que sugería y ahora estuvo a gusto. - Sin duda el azúcar cambió mucho su amargor, casi sin cambiar su sabor. Excelente idea, Subaru. - lo felicitó.

Todos imitaron a Russel y se encontraron con una bebida que les gustaba más que antes. Excepto Roswall.

-Personalmente lo prefiero amargo. -

-¿Por qué justo tú? ¿Por qué no Emilia-tan? - farfulló Subaru a la cabeza de la mesa.

-A mí me gusta de ambas formas. - declaró Emilia.

-Yo le eché unas siete cucharadas de azúcar. - confesó Beatrice con una expresión de éxtasis por dulzura.

-¿Verdad que dulce es mejor? - comentaron Garfiel y Frederica

-Sigue sin convencerme. - se quejó Ram en su tono monótono.

-Tengo una última sugerencia. - Subaru sacó las jarras de leche. - Mézclenlo con esto. Pero no mucho o perderá sabor. Es para "cortarlo", como se dice de donde vengo. -

-¿Cortarlo? - preguntó Rem mientras echaba leche en su taza. - ¿Debería…? -

-¡No! - chilló Subaru. - Cortar aquí tiene otro significado. - aclaró, riéndose.

Cuando todos hubieron revuelto su café con leche, en un solo movimiento todos los comensales lo probaron.

-Barusu. - llamó Ram. - Odio decirlo, pero debo tragarme mis palabras. -

-Antes, ¿te gustó más con azúcar? - cuestionó subaru, y ella cabeceó. - Prueba a ponerle algo más de azúcar, se diluyó cuando agregaste leche. -

La sirviente de pelos rosas obedeció y, al probarlo, no pudo sacarse la taza de los labios. La terminó de dos tragos y se limpió las comisuras de la boca luego.

-Mejor aún. -

Emilia concordó. Rem permaneció en que le había gustado puro con azúcar. Roswall siguió en su postura de que era mejor puro y amargo. Y así siguió la ola de opiniones.

Russel, al final, declaró que, personalmente, todas le habían gustado, pero que con cada variante que Subaru ofreció, le había gustado más y más. Lo que es más, su Protección Divina le decía que el producto resultante de las modificaciones era cada vez de mayor calidad.

-Me complace comunicar que estoy más que dispuesto a discutir un acuerdo comercial para llevar esto a la capital y venderlo. Vas a ser rico, chico. -

-Y tú serás asquerosamente rico. - siguió Subaru guiñando el ojo. - Pero quiero el setenta por ciento, Russel. -

-No me importa. - accedió el comerciante. - Mi fortuna crecerá de todos modos. Mejor tener variedad y cantidad que sólo una de las dos. -

-¿Contrato hecho entonces? -

-Por supuesto. -

-¡Sí! - Subaru lanzó su puño hacia arriba, en señal de festejo, sólo para clavarse entre los nudillos un cuchillo colgando de un sujetador, lo que lo hizo chillar de dolor.

Después de que Emilia lo curase mientras se quejaba como un niño, volvió a las semillas de limón para fabricar cacao.

Apenas logró conseguirlo, de doscientos semillas de limón que juntó sólo le quedaron doce. En cuanto tuvo el grano de cacao, se lo mostró a sus espectadores.

-Bien, de donde vengo, esto se llama cacao. Puede usarse para productos varios, desde un polvo amargo, o dulce, según cómo lo prepares, hasta algo un poco más consistente que una barra de manteca que, también, puede ser dulce o amargo. El polvo puede usarse para diversos fines, como por ejemplo… - tomó algunos granos, los aplastó con Invisible Providence y la Autoridad de la Gula y dejó caer un poco en un plato; movió un poco lo que quedaba en la mano etérea e hizo otro montoncito aparte del primero. - Prueben, el de la izquierda es amargo, el otro dulce. Pueden mezclarlo con leche para hacer algo llamado chocolatada, amarga o dulce, a la que le pueden agregar azúcar si gustan, pero bien podrían simplemente usar polvo dulce. Pueden usarlo para glasear postres, como… -

-¿Postres? - intervino Roswall. - Digamos, si Ram hace su especialidad… -

-No va a pasar. - dijo ella tajante.

-... Rosco de Pascaa, - siguió Ros-chi sin inmutarse. - podría poner esto encima, ¿eso estás diciendo? -

¿Rosca de Pascua?

-¡Exacto! - Subaru sonrió y apuntó al pálido con el dedo.

-Quiero una para mañana, Ram. - pidió, repentinamente amable. - Con el polvo dulce. La probaremos todos en la cena. Garfiel, siéntete invitado a quedarte. -

'De nuevo coincide conmigo, maldita sea' Subaru se retorció interiormente.

-Rem, - dijo de pronto Emilia. - pásame la leche, quiero probar. -

-¡Sí! -

Así fue que momentos más tarde, todos se estaban pasando la taza de Emilia probando chocolatada dulce. El comentario general fue que era agradable.

-Ey, Subaru, - llamó la de pelo plateado. - ¿y si se calienta esta bebida? Tengo la sensación de que… -

-Como era de esperarse de Emilia-tan. - la cortó el chico. - Siempre tomando el aproximamiento correcto a la próxima fase. Calentemos esto. -

-¡Qué rico! - soltaron Petra y Rem al probar la bebida caliente. - ¡Adiós frías noches de invierno, adiós! -

-¡Exacto! - Subaru buscó a Russel con la mirada, que parecía más que satisfecho.

-¿Y dices que hay más aplicaciones? - quiso saber.

-Quedan dos. - admitió Subaru, imitando el además de Julius con su cabello.

Hizo una barra de chocolate con la Autoridad de la Gula.

-Observen, mortales, la creación definitiva de Dios. -

Usó Invisible Providence para romper la barra en partes iguales y les alcanzó a cada uno una parte.

Emilia miró de reojo a Subaru cuando recibió su parte, como si estuviera decidiendo algo, pero, al final, puso su cara feliz usual y se comió la creación de Dios.

Las reacciones fueron varias, pero, por lo visto, a todos aquí les gustaba el chocolate, lo cual era un alivio, pensó Subaru.

-Barusu. - llamó Ram. - ¿Esto es de tus tierras? -

-Así es. ¿Por qué? -

-Nada en concreto. Debo admitir que es delicioso. -

-¿Te gusta, hermana? - Rem se veía feliz. - A mí también. -

-Con esto te luciste. - admitió Russel saboreando su porción.

-Concuerdo con las chicas. - Roswall le lanzó una sonrisa a Subaru.

-¿Le disgusta, Emilia-sama? -

El conductor de la orquesta la miró velozmente, aterrado. Emilia tenía una parte de su porción entre los dedos y, aparentemente, se había comido lo demás, pero se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas.

-Me encanta. - dijo en un tono dolido. - Es solo que… Me recuerda a mi hogar… Anterior. -

-¿Tenían algo parecido por allá? - preguntó cordialmente el comerciante.

La medio elfa asintió con la cabeza, distraída.

Luego, a la vez, Subaru y Roswall la tomaron uno por cada hombro.

-Está bien recordar el hogar. - comentó Subaru. - Pero aquí tienes uno nuevo. Con nosotros. -

-No reemplaza al anterior. - complementó el mago. - Aún así, espero te sientas querida aquí. - y se esforzó por darle una sonrisa.

Emilia miró a uno y luego al otro. Se secó los únicos dos zurcos que se le habían marcado y se terminó su chocolate mientras asentía.

Subaru siguió la demostración diciendo que esa misma barra que se comieron, amarga o dulce, podía derretirse y ponerse sobre postres, para luego dejarlo endurecer. Se los dejó probar así también y, de nuevo, Roswall le encargó a Ram otra Rosco de Pascaa (Rosca de Pascua, según Subaru) pero cubierta en chocolate derretido.

Cuando, al final, Russel también cerró un contrato con Subaru por estos otros productos, le pidió nombrarlos.

Por conveniencia propia, los nombró tal y como se los conocía en su mundo. También que la producción de chocolate serían más lento que lo que se vio allí, ya que él no pensaba pasarse día y noche esclavo de su negocio, sino que atravesaría procesos más lentos y entregaría en montones más grandes.

-¿Qué es lo más pronto que puedes entregarme una tonelada? -

Por esta vez, Subaru tuvo que ponerse a trabajar. Le quedaban seis días para convertirse en noble.

Le costó cinco de no dormir y mantenerse despierto a base de café, fabricar esa tonelada de chocolate que Russel se llevó alegremente.

Para el anoche del sexto día, llegó una carta del mercader comentando lo grandiosamente bien que se había vendido el producto, a un módico precio accesible para todos, pero que logró elevar para gente de las altas esferas, y que el setenta por ciento que le correspondía a Subaru, sólo por esta vez, se convertiría en una mansión en la capital. Cuando vieron la dirección, Roswall se las describió.

Russel le había regalado a Subaru una de las mansiones en las proximidades del palacio, una de esas rodeadas por un terreno inmenso.

Digna de un noble.

La carta seguía, diciendo que aun así, no representaba toda la ganancia, por lo cual se había tomado el atrevimiento de invertir el vuelto de la compra de la mansión en mejorar los puestos de mercaderes callejeros, como el tipo de las manzenes que Subaru nombraba de vez en cuando, lo cual le había ganado mucha reputación entre los mercaderes.

No había dudas ahora. Mañana sería nombrado un noble.

—

-Quién lo diría, que Subaru-kun se convertiría en un noble de este mundo de semejante forma. Ya no serás mi empleado, jovencito. Más bien serás un colaborador. No voy a pagarte cuando posees más capital que yo. - se rio el mago.

Subaru iba a responder, pero justo llegaban a las puertas del palacio, y allí esperaban las demás candidatas y sus caballeros.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Julius y Reinhardt se acercaron.

-Lo que lograste no tiene precedentes. - lo felicitó el primero.

-Confieso que tomé doce tazas de café anoche. - admitió el segundo acariciándose la nuca.

Detrás de ellos, Anastasia, Crusch, Ferris y Felt se mostraban triunfantes, como si se regocijaran en el hecho de que Subaru ganó.

Priscilla sólo lo miraba con incertidumbre, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado al decir que era un perdedor hace una semana.

Aldebaraan le dio una palmada en el hombro al pasar y todos entraron a enfrentar a los ancianos.

El de barba blanca ya esperaba de pie en medio del área donde los demás estaban sentados. Tal y como aquella vez, a la izquierda de la alfombra de entrada estaban los caballeros y a la derecha los demás nobles, que miraban a Subaru a medias con recelo y a medias con envidia. Sólo alguno que otro lo hacía con admiración.

Pensando en los acontecimientos de nuevo… Él ahora pertenecía a todos los grupos presentes excepto al de los ancianos.

Era un caballero.

Era un noble.

Y servía a una de las candidatas.

¿Podía pedir algo más? Sí, había algo más que podía pedir.

-Bienvenidos. - saludó el anciano barbudo. - Nos hemos reunido hoy para la proclamación de un nuevo noble y para un potencial pedido. - tomó aire. - Natsuki Subaru. - llamó. - Da un peso al frente.

Él lo hizo, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. El jefe de los caballeros de Lugnica vino de un costado con una espada, que el viejo tomó y usó para tocar los hombros del chico arrodillado frente a él.

-Desde el día de hoy, se te reconoce como parte de la nobleza y como Paladín honorario de los caballeros de este país, tanto por tu colaboración para con los mercaderes más humildes como por tus actos contra el Culto de la Bruja y sus bestias. - le devolvió la espada a quien se la trajo, que se retiró en silencio a guardarla, y se volvió a Subaru. - Ahora, creo que hay algo que quizás quieras hacer. -

Dijo eso en un volumen que sólo oyó Subaru.

¿Le estaba sugiriendo que se declarara públicamente pretendiente de Emilia?

'Al diablo', pensó.

Se puso de pie, fue hasta el estrado, parándose en medio de todos los viejos y a la vista del todo el mundo.

Emilia pareció caer en cuentas, ya que se aferró a la joya de Puck en su pecho en anticipación.

-Como todos aquí sabemos, hace poco más de un año, en este mismo lugar, levanté irrespetuosamente la voz para defender a mi ama. - comenzó. - Me gané el desprecio de varios, y quien es ahora uno de mis mejores amigos, Julius Juukulius, tomó sobre sí misma la difícil tarea de hacerme notar mi error. Y también de evitar que todos me dieran una paliza. - hubo una pequeña ola de risas, incluyendo una sonrisa de parte de Julius y Reinhardt. - Ahora bien, después de eso, me propuse probar mi valía. Porque es verdad: antes, para ustedes, no tenía ninguna. Así que ayudé a Crush-san aquí presente, - la señaló con una mano abierta. - a encontrar a la Ballena Blanca, aunque, lo reconozco: fue a cambio de su ayuda para enfrentar al Culto de la Bruja, que, me enteré, intentaría un atentado contra la vida de mi ama, a la cual hice sufrir frente a todos ustedes. - Subaru tragó saliva. - Costó una caminata por el infierno, pero lo conseguimos. Derrotamos a la Ballena y derrotamos al Culto. Aunque no a todos. Asumo que también recuerdan lo que pasó en el regreso a la capital. Esto también fue solucionado por acciones conjuntas. Nada por mí solo. A continuación, y esto sí se ve reducido a sólo un grupo perteneciente a la campaña de mi señora, eliminamos al Oousagi. No sabemos nada del Kurohebi, pero prometo que nos esforzaremos. - los caballeros desenvainaron y dieron un pisotón al suelo; Subaru no supo por qué hasta que vio que tanto Reinhardt como Julius lo habían hecho y el resto los siguió. - Luego, vino la defensa de Priestella, Watergate City. Todos nos vimos inmiscuidos allí, pero el Culto de la Bruja nuevamente fue derrotado, uno de ellos incluso capturado, y, por si eso fuese poco, no mucho después, nosotros de las campañas de la señorita Emilia y la señorita Anastasia nos enfrentamos a los tres Arzobispos de la Gula, ¡y vencimos! - hubo un nuevo pisotón por parte de los caballeros, en señal de aprobación, los nobles se vieron obligados a aplaudir. - Ahora que conocen de mí y mis colaboraciones, además de lo que nombró el representante de los ancianos, quiero decir que, desde hoy en adelante, ¡voy a esforzarme más por este país! Y que, si me lo permiten, ¡deseo hacerlo desde el lado de mi amada! - Subaru se quedó viendo a Emilia, que intentaba no llorar y se mordía el labio inferior; a su lado, Crusch la tomó del hombro y le dijo algo que el chico no entendió. - Candidata Emilia, señora mía, escuche a su caballero, por favor. - se arrodilló; le encantaba hacer teatro, se había vuelto su deporte favorito.

Ella se adelantó hasta él y se quedó al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué… Puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó temblorosa.

-Oh, joven elegida que venero como reina. - exageró Subaru. - ¿Me permitiría el lujo, con el permiso de todos los presentes, de pasar nuestras vidas juntos, como marido y mujer? -

El tono que usó nunca dejó de ser teatral. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió, estaba llena de temor al rechazo, como si esperara que algo fuera a ir mal.

Vio aterrorizado, mientras Emilia se limpiaba la cara, cómo un noble empezaba a alzar su mano para protestar, pero alguien, a una velocidad inhumana, le obligó a bajar el brazo. Siguiendo el borrón muy por casualidad, Subaru vio a Felt, de un instante a otro, arreglarse el vestido y guiñarle el ojo.

-Ahora estamos a mano. - le dijo ella sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios.

-Por supuesto que sí. - lloró Emilia atinando a dar un paso en su dirección, pero Subaru se movió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a su encuentro, por primera vez en su vida creyendo que no iba contra nadie por hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón.

—

Nota del autor: no suelo escribir cosas tan amorosas como este fic, pero me pareció que el ambiente de re:zero lo ameritaba. Quizás me equivoque, no sé, kashira.

Nota II: para los que sean fans de Rem, aclaro que como muy claro quedó, soy TeamEmilia. Sin embargo, no me molesta Rem ni nada, también la aprecio, sólo no como a esta medio elfa de ojos violetas. Tengo algo por Emilia, kashira.

Saludos y que estén bien, sean los que sean que lean.


End file.
